


Welcome to the Velvet Room!

by MarkmyHope



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen, a new attendant coming to velvet town, basically i just had this spark of idea, but they are only mentioned, so here it is, that i had to write down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkmyHope/pseuds/MarkmyHope
Summary: “Welcome to the Velvet Room! This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.”What? Velvet Room? At least I know where I am.. Still blue.. What a strange man… Sitting in an armchair..“My name is Igor! I am sure you have many questions on your mind right now. Why are you here? How did you get here? I shall answer these questions my child. But first, what is Your name?”
Kudos: 6





	Welcome to the Velvet Room!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever thing that I publish here or anywhere else basically! Hope you guys like it! Tell me your thoughts about it!

What is this place? I.. I don’t know.. Where am I? It’s so.. blue. Walls, pillars, curtains, tiles of never ending blue. Why am I here? How did I get here? I’m just.. so confused. I don’t even know where to go. Should I go somewhere? Can I even go anywhere? I can’t quite see anything in this dim light.

Maybe if I stand up.

Wait. I can hear something. Something faint. It’s coming from here. No. Over there. It’s a piano. And strings. Oh. Someone’s singing. I should try to find it. Maybe they could help me?

Where do I go? I can’t see any doors. The curtains. Try the curtains.

Yes. This seems like some sort of a hallway. Still blue. The owner must really like this shade of blue. I guess it is quite calming. I think I really should get going. They might be able to help if I find them.

So cold. No surprise there, barefoot. This shirt doesn’t really help much either. Maybe I can borrow some clothes for the time being.

Oh, there is something up a head on the wall.

A painting.

It’s a painting of a man playing the piano, seems like he is accompanying a lady. Hmm.. so the piano… Oh there are others.

A painter? A painting of a painter? Interesting.

A girl with short white hair. Oh, there’s a name. _Elizabeth._ What is this?

A boy. _Theodore._

Another girl. _Margaret._ So elegant. There’s something oddly familiar about them. I can’t quite pinpoint it.

She doesn’t have white hair like the others. _Marie._ This is so confusing.

A girl with a cat? _Lavenza and Morgana._ Why is it wearing a mask?

What is this place? I don’t know. My head hurts. What is going on? Uh.. huh? A.. A butterfly?

Wait… Where am I?

There’s a… door.

Maybe if I…

What? I can’t see anything… So bright…

“Welcome to the Velvet Room! This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.”

What? Velvet Room? At least I know where I am.. Still blue.. What a strange man… Sitting in an armchair..

“My name is Igor! I am sure you have many questions on your mind right now. _Why are you here? How did you get here?_ I shall answer these questions my child. But first, what is Your name?”

“My name…” Huh, what is my name? I… I never thought about this… I don’t know… Think… You have to know your name… You should know…

“Oh my! Looks like you haven’t find it yet. Interesting!”

What is so interesting about me not knowing my name… This is something everyone should know… I should know…

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Hmm.”

What? I…

“The song. I could only presume you were so wrapped up in finding the reason behind you being here, you didn’t let yourself enjoy it.”

Should’ve done that? I just wanted to know…

“Ease your mind my child! You should discover your inner means… Your joy… Your name…”

Should I?

If I close my eyes…If I concentrate… No… If I just relax…

Oh. The butterfly… You’re here again… I do feel calmer… What is this new wave of tranquillity? It’s like I am weightless. Like I am floating in vast nothingness. Hmm. A giggle. 

Oh. So that is…

_“It is you. Welcome home, Felix.”_

I open my eyes. This is it! My name!

“Felix. My name is Felix!”

“I see!” The strange man smiled. He smiled.

“You sure are an interesting one, aren’t you?”

“I…”

“Only those who have forged a contract can enter this room. We, residents of the Velvet Room aid them on the journey they embark on.”

“So I am here to…”

“You, my child, just like your siblings, are here, because your fate, just like mine, is entwined with our next guest’s. You are here, because destiny wanted you to be here.”

“So the portraits are of my siblings?”

“Not all. Residents of this room have changed. Even your siblings have found reasons to leave. That’s what destiny has decided for them. That is what brought you here.”

“A guest, you said? How am I able to help them? I only got to know my name mere moments ago.”

“Don’t you worry about that, my child. You will know when the time comes. Until then. This.”

“A book?”

“This is the Compendium! It is your duty to hold on to it, and use it when needed. “

“But..” How will I use it?

“Aha! Please, take your place here my child. I believe our guest will arrive soon!”


End file.
